Legend of Mikau: The Zora Mask
by Rappkea
Summary: A short oneshot of what happened to one of my favorite characters from the entire Legend of Zelda.


It was a typical day. I got out of bed and did the usual. I started by cleaning my guitar. It was my most prized possession. I made it from a reekfish that I caught and killed off the coast of Termina. I played a few notes on it. I always loved the sound that it made. I took it with me in the Zora Hall. There, as expected, was Tijo, our drum player, and Evan, our band leader and the piano player.

"Hey Mikau, where is Lulu? We need to start practice soon and the concert at the Milk Bar in Clocktown is in three days."

"I don't know, Evan. I'll check on her." I said. I always hated it when Evan told me what to do. I think he is just jealous because I am Lulu's boyfriend. I knocked on her door.

"Lulu, baby, you there? We need to start practice." I called out to her. I had no response. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Her room was covered in pretty shells and sure enough there she was. I walked over to her bed and tried to shake her awake.

"Lulu, baby, come on. It's time to rise and shine. I've got a fresh Terminian Bass waiting for you." Mikau told her. Lulu only smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss with her. When we pulled back, I smiled. "Morning, beautiful," I said as I started to leave. "Better get ready, Evan is getting impatient."

"As always," Lulu said getting out of bed.

I was sitting on the stage as I tuned my guitar. Lulu finally came out. It takes forever for women to get ready. "Morning, everyone," she said. Japas, our bass player smiled back. "Morning, Lulu."

While Japas was the nicer one, Evan began yelling. "Finally, Lulu. Do you know how late you've made us? We have a concert in three days."

I butted in. "Hey, Evan don't yell at her, ok? She just laid her eggs like two days ago. She has more responsibilities."

Evan turned to me. "Why don't you help her out, Mikau? You are her boyfriend." I only smiled. Just then, our band manager, Toto came in. "Evan, don't show such harsh anger with your band mates. This doesn't help us prepare for the concert. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Whatever," he said.

Band practice went on as usual from then. When we all came together, our music was perfect. After practice was over, Lulu took me out to the Great Zora Cape. She sat on the edge of the water with me, putting her feet in the water. I came and sat next to her.

"So didn't you promise me a reekfish?" Lulu said looking at me. I just smiled and dove into the water. I swam around. I was one of the fastest swimmers in all of the Zora Kingdom. I caught a Reekfish in my hand. As I was swimming I noticed a couple Like Likes in the water. Like Likes almost never came to this part of Great Bay. I also noticed that the waters in the sea were getting murky. I was actually surprised that I caught a reekfish in the water. I swam back up to where Lulu was. I handed her the fish as she ate it. As she ate it, I looked around. Something wasn't right. It seemed like the Great Bay was falling apart.

After questioning what was going on in the Great Bay, I simply sat with Lulu in by the water's edge watching the sun set on the horizon. Japas came out to see if we were there. "Hey love birds." He said jokingly. "Come on. Let's get some rest. You need to save up your voice Lulu." Japas said then he went back in. I stood up. "He is right. Let's go." I said as I pulled her up in my arms.

I dropped her off at her room. We kissed each other good night and she left. I looked around. No one was around to see me so I snuck out. I dove into the water and tried to investigate where the Like Likes were coming from. I swam through the water with more speed than usual. Although something stopped me. It was a small ship. I couldn't see because I was too far away but I could see but I know it was a small patrol of Gerudo Pirates. I waited for them to pass. I swam to the Pirate Fortress but there was no sign of the Like Likes. They weren't coming from there. I then made my way to the shore. I walked around. There were a couple Leevers popping up here and there but nothing too serious. I decided everything was fine.

I was about to head back when a Zora swam up to me. I knew him. His name was Larz. "Mikau, you've got to hurry back. It's Lulu. She is in trouble." He said urgently. At the first word of Lulu, I started my way back to the Zora Hall. Surprisingly, there were more Like Likes around here. I couldn't be delayed so I charged up my electric shield.

When I reached the Zora Hall, everyone saw me come in. Evan was standing next to Lulu's room. Japas came over to me. "Hey, Mikau, I think you should go and see her. Evan followed us in. Lulu was on her bed. She was crying. I sat down next to her."Lulu? What's wrong?" I asked her. She kept on crying. I tried to comfort her. I held her close to me but she kept crying. When she calmed down I asked again.

"Lulu? Baby? What's wrong? Tell me." She just looked at me.

I turned to Evan and Japas. "What happened?" I asked.

"The Gerudo Pirates, they stole her eggs." Japas told me. I looked at him, then at Evan, and lastly at Lulu. I could feel my blood boiling. I was so mad. I stood up and stormed out of the room. I dived in the waters and took to the seas.

I soon found myself hiding outside the walls of the Gerudo Pirate Fortress. I swam away to get a head start. I started swimming head first for a wall of boards. I broke through and I was in the fortress. I walked up and out of the water. The entire place was swarming with patrols but I saw the head pirate. I snuck into the water and swam quietly through the water. When I climbed out of the water, a pitate was looking right at me. She sounded an alarm and I knew I was doomed. I dove back into the water and swam away but arrows were being shot at me. I felt one hit me in the leg, then another in the back. I tried to climb out of the water but I was already wounded. I when I got out two pirates were waiting for me with swords. I tried to fight my way out but I was already hurt and those two pirates had the upper hand. After they beaten me, I remember being so hurt that I blacked out.

Water woke me up. I was floating near the Coast of Great Bay. I tried to move but I was too weak. I floated there helplessly. I would have died there if it wasn't for a young boy in green clothing. I barely could speak but I said, "Get me to the shore." The young boy did so and I tried to walk a bit. But I ended up falling back down on the sand. The next thing I knew was a soothing and peaceful sing that calmed my spirit. The regret that I had of losing Lulu's eggs has disappeared. My soul was healed and left my body which became a mask that this young boy in green now wears. The fate of Lulu, her eggs, the entire Zora race, and even the world now rests in his hands.


End file.
